


The New King

by tremmy_chii



Series: Personal Sunshine [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Cock Worship, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/pseuds/tremmy_chii
Summary: Jaebeom is the boss around here, but he's also a goddamn fool. Luckily Bambam, his new secretary, doesn't really mind picking up his mess. (Or making a mess out of him.)





	The New King

**Author's Note:**

> y'all won't believe the detailed prompt that drove me into a wall oh my good look at this mad lad:
> 
> prompt: "Can you write bbam smut? God, I need bbam smut, I'm-- bye--"
> 
> looks like I'm gonna celebrate bam's bday until like........august LMAO.....oops..... anyway it's 1AM and I'm not the type to proofread before posting

“Good morning, Mr. Im.”

In comes some man a good five or six years his junior to the interview. He’s got on ridiculously high heeled leather boots and a Chanel bag on his elbow. He takes off his LV shades and folds them to hang on his sheer dress shirt, making the dip lower than it already is. He settles into his seat with the kind of confidence that makes it seem like he owns the place.

Jaebeom has never been so stupefied by an entrance in his life.

“My name is Kunpimook Bambam Bhuwakul. Most people call me Bambam, but you can call me whenever you like.” He has the nerve to wink and then laugh it off. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Jaebeom grips the resume in his hand so hard it nearly rips. No way. Jaebeom is _not_ going to hire this man. No matter how impressive his credentials are. No way in hell.

“Do you mind if I take off my jacket? It’s a little hot in here.”

Why bother asking if he’s going to do it anyway –

Are those his nipples peeking through his shirt?!

Bambam crosses his legs, rests his elbow on the arm of the lounge chair and beams at Jaebeom. “So, shall we get started?”

-

See, Jaebeom would have loved to give Bambam the typical “Thank you for your time, we’ll be in contact if you are chosen for the position,” but no. He had charmed everyone on Jaebeom’s floor by the time he was ready to walk out of the building, even getting on a first-name basis with one of his most trusted employees like he was going to start work the very next day. And. Well. Maybe he was. Because despite the god-awful first impression and the inappropriate dress attire, no other candidate could come even close to the clever answers to all his questions or the practically perfect repertoire of experiences and social skills that are expected for the job. He’s overqualified, in fact. Jaebeom has no idea why he would try to apply for an executive assistant position when he can just be the executive himself. (Preferably not replacing Jaebeom, of course. He’s worked hard to get here and he’s not handing it over to some fresh meat.) And the pay, although quite high, is probably nothing more than pocket change if his wardrobe is anything to infer by. Jaebeom can only guess that he’d like a job to kill time, something befitting of his image but without the weight of responsibility. Being Jaebeom’s secretary is perfect in that case. He basically does everything Jaebeom would do minus the credit. If everything goes to shit, it’s Jaebeom’s head on the chopping block. Great.

The position had actually been vacant for a while, only because Jaebeom had underestimated all the work his former secretary had done for him behind the scenes and thought he didn’t _need_ the extra help. Turns out he was very wrong. And by the time he figured that out, it had been months since the resignation. Then by the time Jaebeom tried to fix that, he learned with great disappointment that possibly no one else could be as compatible with him as Jinyoung had been. What a pity. Jinyoung is a good friend too, but they have less reason to see each other now that he’s moved on to a better job.

Jaebeom and Bambam aren’t _enemies_ or anything dramatic like that but – it’s complicated.

Bambam is really good at his job. He speaks three languages fluently and two more proficiently. People turn their heads when he walks in the room. He makes fast friends. New clients open up easily to his charisma. He’s a walking advertisement for designer brands. And his smile is pretty enough to rival a thousand suns.

Jaebeom doesn’t like him. He decides this as he watches the scene in front of him.

From his office, Bambam can be seen in the center of a group of women gushing around him, who are offering him home-baked cookies and doing their best to appeal to him. Bambam leans in and admires an emerald earring. He's the perfect touch of flirty and charming when he smiles up at the woman and compliments her taste in accessories. Somehow, their eyes meet as he retreats to a respectable distance, and he flashes a bright smile towards Jaebeom.

_Jesus, he’s pretty_ , his traitorous mind speaks.

Jaebeom grimaces, but it might’ve been mistaken as an awkward smile because Bambam starts waving excitedly.

Everything about him spells trouble.

Although, no amount of precaution could have prepared Jaebeom for the way Bambam would turn his life upside down in a single night.

-

The arrow lights up and the elevator dings as the doors slide open to reveal – Bambam. _Of course_ , the first person Jaebeom sees in the morning is him.

“Oh, good morning!” Bambam waves cheerfully and makes room for him in the elevator. Jaebeom nods in greeting. “You’re here quite early.”

“As are you,” Jaebeom notes. He faces the front, determined not to stare at Bambam. Though, it’s hard not to when the walls are mirrored. His eyebrow twitches when he sees what outfit Bambam is wearing today: Gucci boots, Yves Saint Laurent blazer, and Burberry briefcase. There's no special event to warrant such fancy clothing. Not even a team meeting.

“Ah, yes. I’m trying to familiarize myself with the company, so I’ve been coming here to study the database.”

…His work ethic is nice, Jaebeom will give him that. He honestly didn’t expect Bambam to be so hardworking because he looked like the type to flourish over doing the bare minimum. It makes sense though – Bambam couldn’t have made such a smooth transition into their office without the extra effort.

Jaebeom hums to show his approval but falls silent after that. They ride the elevator together in silence, going up two floors beyond the underground parking before people start filing in at the lobby. It’s going to take a while. Their stop is the fifteenth floor.

“Excuse me.”

“Good morning Director Im.”

Jaebeom nods slightly at the greetings.

“Ah! Good morning, Bambam!”

“Hey, Bambam!”

“Oh, Bambam!”

Jaebeom side-eyes the cheerful reception. What a difference. Bambam’s been working for, what, two months tops and it feels like everyone knows him, from the President to the janitor. Not that Jaebeom particularly minds.

People shuffle in and out, but eventually more are squeezing in while less and less are leaving. Jaebeom sighs inwardly. No matter how high up the corporate pyramid he is, this is one of the few inconveniences that will never go away. At least it’s the early morning, so nobody is rushing in sweating. It’s all about the small mercies in life.

Jaebeom checks his Apple watch, reads an email or two, and even switches his briefcase between both hands every now and then.

Suddenly, it comes to his attention that none of these actions should be possible for him.

In his experience, the first ride up to his office should be cramped and stuffy. More often than not, he’s shoulder to shoulder with other employees until it starts loosening up at around the tenth floor. Jaebeom looks up and finds Bambam a large step in front of him, one arm on the handle to create a barricade behind him and feet further apart than usual to widen the space. His Burberry briefcase seems to be acting as a human repellant – its gold corners would poke against the back of someone’s leg if they got close enough.

Jaebeom quickly looks around him and sees that he has much, _much_ more freedom to move around than anybody else on the elevator. The revelation is slightly embarrassing. Jaebeom clears his throat.

“Secretary Bhuwakul.”

Bambam looks over his shoulder with raised eyebrows and a huff of laughter. “Oh – my – please call me by my first name. Formal titles sound so stuffy to my foreign ears.”

“Well then, Bambam,” Jaebeom corrects.

“Yes, sir?”

“You don’t have to shield me; I’m perfectly used to the stuffy elevator rides.”

“It’s okay, I got this! I want you to be comfortable from now on.” Bambam smiles, all teeth and sparkling eyes. “You can depend on me.” He stands tall, and despite his smaller, almost effeminate stature, he carries a powerful aura that can only be achieved through confidence and class. He draws attention to himself, whether it’s intentional or not. Jaebeom doesn’t even realize he’s staring until Bambam turns away. It feels strange to be protected like this… but it’s not bad.

Jaebeom shakes his head to clear his thoughts. This shouldn’t be a habit. “No, this is unnecessary. Thank you.”

Bambam glances at him. “If you insist.” He lets go of the rail and takes half a step back. Immediately, even without awareness, people crowd over the spot, pushing Jaebeom and Bambam back into a corner. Bambam tries to keep at least a little bit of a gap between them, but it doesn’t last too long before his back starts touching Jaebeom’s right side. “Excuse me.”

Jaebeom can’t help but… notice things. Things like the neat undershave of his hair, the black onyx that adorns one ear, the surprising sharpness of his jawline. Things like the natural gold embedded in his skin (so foreign, so different). The light that escapes his eyes when no one looks (so dark, so mysterious). He’s such a curiosity. Maybe he’s not what meets the eye.

The crowd shuffles around to let one person in the back out, and the movement causes Bambam to stumble further into Jaebeom –

“ _Oh_ ,” Bambam sings and then turns his head to give Jaebeom a cheeky smirk. Jaebeom vaguely registers Bambam’s behind landing on his upper thigh. Bambam wiggles his eyebrows as he says, “Is that your phone or are you just happy to see me, boss?”

“WHAT,” Jaebeom barks. Red climbs up his face with alarming speed. And he’s not even concerned about the way everyone aside from Bambam just jumped at his voice and turned to look at him.

Bambam throws his head back and laughs, eye squeezing shut. He steps aside and pats Jaebeom’s arm twice, completely disregarding the infamous angry chin that is jutting out at him right now. “I’m kidding! HAHA, you should’ve seen the look on your face.”

“I – _Secretary Bhuwakul_.” Jaebeom is practically breathing fire through his nose. Forget the mildly good impression he just had about Bambam. This man has no sense of _respect_ –

“Oh wow. You two are getting along so well.”

Jaebeom whips his head towards… Mark. When did Mark get here? “We do not –!”

“Right?” Bambam claps his hands, practically bouncing at the comment. “I’m so happy to work here; everyone has been so incredibly kind! Director Im is no exception.” There’s a collective “aw” in the elevator and Jaebeom promptly shuts his mouth. Bambam glances back at him with a sweet smile and a glint in his eye. He gets a feeling he’s losing something here.

Mark smiles. “We’re happy to have you too.”

"Aw… Mark hyung," Bambam swoons. Mark's smile gets bigger. Jaebeom's frown gets deeper.

The elevator quickly empties out after that.

The fifteenth floor finally arrives, and once the doors open with a “ _ding!_ ” Bambam struts forward with his head held high instead of waiting for Jaebeom to step out first. Jaebeom has no choice but to follow him. Granted, their desks are in the same direction, with Bambam’s being right in front of Jaebum’s large, private office to act as the first barrier towards visitors. Bambam sets his briefcase down and twirls on his heels abruptly. Jaebeom nearly walks into him.

“I’ll be showing your schedule for today in just a second. Would you like a cup of coffee to start the morning?”

“Make it sweet,” Jaebeom replies out of habit.

“Sure thing,” Bambam begins, looking up at him through his lashes. “ _Director_.” He walks away to the break room like it’s a catwalk, boots clicking obnoxiously loud on the floor.

Jaebeom stares. It’s as if Bambam expects the whole world to watch his every move –

At the last second before turning the corner, Bambam catches Jaebeom staring and winks. Jaebeom swallows with difficulty and quickly heads to his office. He collapses onto his chair and twirls around to get the air moving. It feels really hot in his suit.

The heart monitor on his watch starts beeping.

“Abnormal heart rate detected. It looks like you’ve taken a hard fall.”

>>>>>EMERGENCY SOS

>>>>>I’m OK

Jaebeom is immediately offended. He taps “I’m OK” and takes off his watch for the time being.

Ten minutes later, his data analyst comes in with some completed work. Jaebeom takes the papers into his hands and pauses when he sees two figures approaching.

“Director Im? You seem a bit flushed, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Thank you, Ms. Park.”

Jaebeom spies Bambam and Mark talking _too_ close to each other. Bambam is carrying two mugs in his hands, one supposedly the coffee for Jaebeom if the offer from this morning still stands. He’s taken his blazer off and to Jaebeom’s surprise – he doesn’t know why he’s even surprised at this point, really – Bambam is wearing a flowy black silk top. Jaebeom’s eyes narrow as Bambam gives away one of the mugs to Mark, who accepts it with a big smile that shows off his canines. Bambam apparently flirts with anything that walks on two legs.

Jaebeom snorts and types furiously on his keyboard. So those two are like that? Then what’s up with all that this morning?

…Not to say that he’s _interested_ or anything like that. Scoff. Please! Relationships between coworkers are not advised in any setting, as they can have great adverse effects on the team should anything go wrong. It’s the oldest rule in the book! Shouldn’t Bambam know that? He expected better from Mark, too.

Bambam whispers something into Mark’s ear, and Jaebeom instinctively springs up from his seat as if that will help him eavesdrop.

“Oh,” Ms. Park’s face falls. “I’m sorry, did I overstep my boundaries?”

Jaebeom twists to face her. He forgot she was still here for a moment. He wasn’t even listening, if she had been speaking. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. Good work. You can leave the rest here; I’ll look over them in a bit.” Feeling like a fool, he pretends to walk over to his window and stares down at the city.

Ms. Park bows her head before making her exit.

Meanwhile, Bambam has made a stop at his desk to retrieve a few things along with the coffee. When he leans over, the neckline of his top falls to reveal much of his skin – he places a hand on his chest to cover up, but Jaebeom has already seen everything.

Bambam has a tattoo. Jaebeom doesn’t know of what, but _Bambam has a tattoo_. He inhales sharply, feeling punched in the gut.

Bambam straightens a few packets by tapping it on his desk and then stands up straight. Jaebeom scrambles back to his seat and quickly opens up a tab of his email to look like he’s been working. The peek was coincidental. An accident. Jaebeom is not a pervert. He does not regularly look down his employees’ blouses.

There’s a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

“Hello,” Bambam greets with a polite smile. “This is hazelnut coffee with creamer and sugar. I hope it suits your taste.”

“I’m not picky. Thank you.” Jaebeom takes the cup graciously.

“I picked up a few things on my way here. Here is the monthly statement on the department’s funds,” Bambam says as he lays down a packet on Jaebeom’s desk. “Here is Mr. Kim’s analysis on our current sales. Here is…”

Jaebeom peers at Bambam from above his cup of coffee, sipping slowly at the warm and bittersweet drink in deep contemplation. He’s dressed _inappropriately_. It’s not Jaebeom’s fault that he saw deep down Bambam’s shirt. There isn’t a strict dress code here other than formal business attire but there has never been any reason to have such rules until… now. Maybe. Isn’t his boat-neck blouse too wide? Doesn’t he get cold under the AC? Or what about those long dangling earrings with a little star sparkling at the end? Isn’t that super distracting in a meeting? And who wears black pants _that_ high-waisted? Isn’t it uncomfortable to sit in? Not to mention, how is his waist _that small_? Wouldn’t Jaebeom be able to circumference around the entire thing with his fingers touching?

“…Director Im?”

Jaebeom raises an eyebrow in question.

Bambam purses his lips and coughs into his hand once. It suspiciously looks like he’s holding back a laugh. “Sir, you’re spilling coffee on yourself.”

Jaebeom snaps into awareness and looks down at his white dress shirt. Now his very brown dress shirt. “Oh–!” Oh my God. Jaebeom scrambles around for something to wipe himself with. He twists this way and that in his chair, but there’s not a single tissue box in sight.

“ _Pft_ –!”

Jaebeom flushes at the sound of Bambam laughing behind his back. This is _not_ an exemplary image of how a boss should look to his subordinate. _Gosh_ this is humiliating. Why’d he have to get so distracted staring at – ah ha! _This_ is why there needs to be a new dress code around here! Jaebeom starts getting a little angry. It’s all Bambam’s fault. Who comes to work in such a professional environment with clothes like that? This isn’t some fashion show! And what about all that flirting around in the office? There’s no room for such frivolous behavior in this company! Jaebeom will need to have a talk with Bambam about this.

“Let me help.” Bambam takes the cup out of Jaebeom’s hand – oh, yes, that certainly is a good idea – and walks around the table to approach him. Jaebeom sees everything in slow motion as Bambam leans forward, lashes downcast, and starts unbuttoning Jaebeom's shirt. This close, Bambam’s sweet cologne overpowers the hazelnut coffee. His full, pink lips looks downright _provocative_ in aerial view.

Shocked, it actually takes three buttons down for Jaebeom to come to his senses and put his hand over Bambam’s to stop him in his actions. “What are you doing?” He hisses. Jesus, he’s so angry his heart is drumming like a madman. He’s lucky he already took his watch off. “This is _highly inappropriate_ –!”

“Director Im, you have a lunch meeting with important shareholders at noon, you can’t possibly show up in this ruined shirt!” Bambam frowns, unfazed by the hand overlapping his and continuing to slip the other buttons apart.

“Yes, but–!” Jaebeom’s voice shakes, helpless as Bambam continues with his ministrations.

“I have a backup you can borrow. I’m always prepared for accidents like this!” Bambam smiles and pulls the shirt off of his body. Jaebeom is half-naked in a blink of an eye.

What’s going on here.

From the corner of his eye, Jaebeom spies Mark turning a corner and walking straight towards his office with a clipboard. Their eyes slowly bulge in horror as they meet each other through the glass panels. Why is everyone coming to his office? He never gets this many visitors this early in the morning!!

Suddenly, Bambam bends over. “Oh no, there’s coffee on the floor too!”

Jaebeom immediately fumbles around for the remote and jams his finger into the power button to tint the glass pitch black. Mark disappears from sight, and a knock does not come towards his door. Jaebeom feels winded. Light-headed.

What is going on.

“Bambam – it’s fine, leave the mess,” Jaebeom says urgently.

“It’s okay, I’m almost done!” Bambam tosses the soaked tissues into the trash can. Upon further inspection, it appears that the tissue box was behind Jaebeom the entire time. “I’ll be right back with a new shirt. You should clean yourself in the meantime!”

He walks off with purpose in his steps, the clicks even louder in his haste. And just like that Jaebeom is left alone in his office, sticky, half-naked, and confused.

…How’s he supposed to go all the way to the restroom to wipe the coffee off without a shirt on?

Anyway, Mark doesn’t meet his eye for the rest of the day and is always glancing back and forth between Jaebeom and Bambam whenever they’re even as close as being in the same room. At the meeting, _everyone_ notices that Jaebeom’s shirt is a size too small. Nobody says anything, but Jaebeom can tell because they’re not making eye contact as he speaks. They’re looking down. It takes all of his willpower to not constantly cross his arms to cover his… highlighted chest. Later in the afternoon, Bambam is seen being a complete _flirt_ (just being nice) helping a young lady deliver a stack of papers to a different floor, and Jaebeom is decidedly very angry with his new secretary.

But then, "Hey, Director Im! I hear that you prefer this over coffee." Bambam hands over a small carton of strawberry milk. "You should've told me sooner! I'll start bringing this every morning instead."

"…It wasn't important," Jaebeom mumbles but eyes the milk with great interest.

"Of course it is! I'm here to help you perform at your best, and it's the little things that matter." The little things, huh. Jaebeom thinks that too.

Jaebeom forgets what he was so worked up about.

“Oh and…” Bambam fiddles with his fingers, clearly itching to say something.

“Yes?” Jaebeom prompts.

“Would you like to go out for dinner?”

-

See, Jaebeom would have loved to give Bambam a big, fat “NO” but like. Listen.

He’s thirty-three years old.

The last time he had dated anyone seriously was when he was twenty-eight – which also happens to be Bambam’s age, but that’s not the point. Even long before his resignation, Jinyoung had always told him he should be getting out more, to go live a little. His business achievements are incredible, sure, but what’s the point if he’s going to be a lonely old fart for the rest of his life? Jaebeom always thought Jinyoung was one to talk, considering how they’re stuck together for at least 8 hours a day, 5 days a week, and shrugged it off. But it turned out that Jinyoung had been dating this super hot pop star behind his back and now they’ve eloped. (In less dramatic words, Jinyoung left to work under Kim Yugyeom’s agency.) All in all, it’s been a very long time since Jaebum’s been in the dating game. He’s a little dusty.

Jaebeom is thirty-three years old and he misses the companionship of a lover.

There. He said it. It’s out in the open.

In comes Bambam, secretary extraordinaire, with legs for miles, a small little waist, and cheekbones glowing greater than the gods. He’s the sexiest man Jaebeom has ever seen. He’s only been a little salty lately because he didn’t appreciate feeling this one-sided attraction towards him when he can see Bambam prancing around being all close and personal with everyone else too. (He just wanted to be special. And maybe Mark being Mark while he and the rest stayed Mr. and Mrs. felt a little bit like a wall. So hah, Mark, suck on that, Bambam just asked him out.)

Jaebeom’s not an idiot.

He says, “Yeah, when?”

-

Apparently, they’re going straight after work. Jaebeom pops two buttons off his (Bambam’s) shirt and throws his suit jacket over his shoulders. He fixes his hair a little in the car’s mirror and makes sure his cufflinks are nice and shiny.

He’s going to meet Bambam outside of work for the first time. Not as a director and his secretary. Just Jaebeom and Bambam.

…That’s somehow a lot more nerve-wracking to think about.

Bambam has this air of regality around him – an air of self-importance that is both parts awe-inspiring and intimidating. It probably stems from the way he dresses, and, surprisingly, how nit-picky he is about the details. Jaebeom notices how he keeps his nails clean, and how he always remembers to accept or give things with both hands in immaculate poise. If it weren’t for his cheery demeanor, Jaebeom supposes Bambam would be untouchable.

Jaebeom would like to think he’s not so bad himself. He makes hundreds of millions of won a year from his job alone. His net worth is several times higher with all his investments and property. He’s just not that good at flaunting it through fashion. Many people say he’s aging well – his skin is still (generally) flawless, and he looks handsome in a mature way. Jaebeom has nothing to be afraid of… minus a repeat of that coffee incident.

After a quick mental review of first-date etiquette, or at least in his standards, Jaebeom grabs the small bouquet of carnations by his side and steps out.

Bambam's choice for a first date is surprising. It's at a BBQ grill, which is something much more humble and casual than he expected. Jaebeom imagined – ehem, _would have imagined_ – it being at an exclusive Michelin star restaurant, where they would discuss their personal interests under a romantic chandelier and sip fine wine. 

Anyway.

This isn't bad. There's so much about Bambam Jaebeom doesn't know about. He's excited to find out more.

Jaebeom steps inside with flowers in one hand and the other in his pocket. He's been told he looks cool like that by his mom. 

"Hello, how many??" A young woman rushes over to serve him.

"Is there a reservation under Bambam?"

"Oh, yes. Right over there." She points down a hall. "Sir," she adds belatedly, clearly not used to addressing people like him. "Follow me."

Jaebeom checks his reflection anywhere he can along the way, grip tightening just slightly on the flowers. He’s not nervous. He’s gone through many experiences much, much worse than a first date. He’s had to present at conferences in a second language around the world, win heated negotiations that could cost the company billions, and endure the humiliation of a senior chairman throwing water at his face. Bambam is his _secretary_ , for Christ’s sake. And yet, Jaebeom’s legs wobble in front of a bamboo screen. 

“Here we are! Sir.”

But instead of seeing only Bambam waiting for him, Jaebeom finds ten other pairs of owlish eyes staring straight at him. 

“D-Director Im!” 

“We didn’t know you were coming!”

“It is such a pleasure to have you here!”

“Oh – he bought Bambam welcoming flowers!”

Jaebeom immediately stiffens. Lightning shoots up his spine as everyone turns their attention to Bambam, who is looking at Jaebeom with a serious expression despite the rowdy crowd. Jaebeom tears his eyes away in shame.

He can't believe he misunderstood the invitation. This is clearly a belated welcoming party for Bambam, the new sweetheart on the team. If he thinks hard enough, he can vaguely recall Ms. Park mentioning it to him earlier in the morning. He never gave her an answer, which was probably why Bambam had to ask Jaebeom himself.

Jaebeom takes a deep breath. 

( _Top 10 Stupidest Moments of My Life_ , Jaebeom self-pities.)

"Welcome," Jaebeom says calmly as he walks over to Bambam and hands him the bouquet. "I'm glad to have you at work."

Bambam accepts it gingerly, eyes still searching deeply into Jaebeom. It's obvious that he _knows_. It's obvious because he's not cracking a joke about it. And that's probably the worst part about it. 

Jaebeom fights a fierce internal battle to keep the embarrassment from showing. 

"Thank you…" Bambam takes a whiff of the carnations. 

"Alright, make room for the boss! Everyone scoot over!"

There's a bit of shuffling around as someone fetches Jaebeom a seat cushion.

“Sit next to me, Director,” Bambam cuts in. “It has the best view.” Under any other circumstance, Jaebeom probably wouldn’t even hesitate because it is custom for the highest present rank to occupy the best seat but… well, alright. 

Jaebeom squeezes in, and a waiter comes by to take their order. Bambam still has the flowers on his lap by the time the meat, seafood, and innards start coming to the table. Now Jaebeom feels even worse for causing an inconvenience like that. While waiting for the food to cook, the alcohol starts going around the table as expected. 

“May I pour the first glass for you?” Bambam asks quietly to the side, almost as if they were here in private. Jaebeom takes a moment to look at his sweet face before sighing inwardly. 

“Yes, of course,” Jaebeom smiles and holds up his shot glass. Bambam returns the smile and pops the bottle of soju open, using both hands to fill the glass. Everyone watches as Jaebeom raises it up for a short toast. “Thank you to everyone for coming here this evening. Although it’s only been a short time since Bambam’s arrival, I can already see how he is becoming a vital, and irreplaceable team member. Please give him your warm welcome, and have a wonderful night.”

Jaebeom empties the glass in one gulp while everyone cheers and follows to do the same. Before anyone else can offer Bambam his first glass, Jaebeom rushes to seize the opportunity. “Allow me.”

“Thank you, sir.” Bambam accepts the drink and turns his body away to down the entire thing. “Oh!” His eyes widen in pleasant surprise. “This one has a nice flavor.” He twists the bottle to check the brand.

“What do you usually like to drink?”

“I prefer beer, but most work parties tend to order soju.”

Jaebeom is deciding between “ _Really? Then do you want to go grab a beer sometime? Just you and me?_ ” and “ _By the way, don’t misunderstand the flowers, I am not interested in my subordinates in any way because it is a guaranteed mess and I will have none of that in my office_ ” when Mark interrupts them from across the grill. A rare piece of beef hangs at the end of his chopsticks. 

“Here you go, Bambam.” Mark places it on top of Bambam’s bowl of rice.

“Aw,” Bambam gushes. Jaebeom watches in horror as Bambam turns away from him, making it difficult to continue their conversation. Jaebeom doesn’t want to look like he’s _actively_ seeking Bambam’s attention! “Thank you, Mark!” 

“No problem, Bammie.”

Bammie? _Bammie_?

Jaebeom studies Mark with… _gentle_ eyes. 

Mark sweats as he waits for the next piece of meat to cook, feeling the intense glare from Jaebeom aimed straight at his forehead. Mark knows that Jaebeom values tradition, and so he’s actually quite strict on etiquette and the drinking culture here in Korea. Although he’s a foreigner, he’s been here long enough to know that. He can’t believe he forgot to offer Jaebeom the meat before anyone else. Oh no. 

The moment the meat he’s been eyeing browns on both sides, Mark picks up his chopsticks and leans over to place the meat on Jaebeom’s rice. “Try the black pork, sir. It’s delicious.”

“Thank you, Mark,” Jaebeom says flatly. He shoves it in his mouth and chews lifelessly.

That’s not the warmest reception, but hey, Mark will take that. And how come it feels like he’s been on hot water very often lately? He’s been doing all his work as usual! Sales are doing great; everyone’s getting a raise! And yet Mark has never seen Jaebeom more stressed in his life. 

Mark misses Jinyoung. 

Meanwhile, Bambam is busy making a pork wrap, laughing along merrily with everyone else as they chat and bring up funny anecdotes from the past. Eventually Jaebeom gets dragged into the flow of other coworkers too, all vying for his attention and asking to pour him drinks. 

“Are you okay with raw garlic?” Bambam suddenly asks.

“Huh? Oh, yes,” Jaebeom answers distractedly. He clinks glasses with someone else beside him. 

“What about pear?”

“I like pear.”

“Kimchi too?”

“Of course; the more the better.”

Silence falls between them for a minute while Jaebeom laughs awkwardly under all the flattery coming from all directions. He hasn’t ever had to touch the tongs yet – food and drink keep coming to his plate even without him lifting a finger. Still, his heart kind of catches in his throat when Bambam taps his shoulder and holds out a huge, yet neat, lettuce wrapped pork. Bambam is pretty much offering the same courtesy everyone else is, but at the same time, it’s different. Jinyoung would probably berate Jaebeom for this preferential treatment if he ever caught wind of it.

“I made this for you,” Bambam smiles. 

Red creeps up Jaebeom’s face. If anyone points it out he’ll just blame it on the alcohol. Sure, people offer him food all the time, but he always makes his own wraps. This is a step up, isn’t it? A little more personal. 

Jaebeom swallows thickly, oddly nervous. Should he take it from Bambam’s hand? Or should he – _okay, deep breath_ – let Bambam feed it to him? 

“Secretary Bambam, isn’t that way too big?” Ms. Park asks.

Bambam glances at the wrap and laughs. “Is it?”

“It’s the size of your fist!”

“I tried to fit all of Director Im’s favorite things in it,” Bambam pouts.

(Something sharp pierces Jaebeom’s heart.)

“It’s okay, I can eat it,” Jaebeom assures them quickly. 

“Really?” Ms. Park’s eyebrows rise and then sinks into a doubtful expression. She makes no further comment.

It seems that Bambam genuinely had no idea how big it really was until the wrap became directly aligned with Jaebeom’s mouth. “Oh!” His eyes widen, suddenly also equally as doubtful as Ms. Park. But then, as the whole thing gets engulfed, they turn into wonder. “ _Oh_.”

Jaebeom’s cheeks are stuffed full like a chipmunk. 

“Wow, Director Im. You can fit so much in your mouth!” Busy with chewing, Jaebeom can only respond with a nod. Bambam leans closer to him, so that no one else can hear. “Can you fit things as deep as you can fit them wide?” 

Jaebeom stares at Bambam in shock as he backs away with a giggle and glittering eyes. Jaebeom chugs down water to hasten the food down his throat. The audacity of that punk! How could he act like this to his direct superior? If he weren’t so cute Jaebeom would’ve fired him eons ago! And maybe that’s the problem. Bambam likes pushing his buttons because he knows he won’t be getting the boot any time soon. Hell, Jaebeom doesn’t think he’s ever truly admonished him.

… _Can_ he fit things deep though? It’s usually women who chase after him, so he doesn’t know if he can handle it anymore. He’s out of practice.

Images of Bambam’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth flash in his mind. Jaebeom immediately chokes on his water and knocks his knee on the table. Pain sears from where a bruise will definitely form tomorrow. 

“Are you alright?” Bambam’s bottom lip is slightly jutted in fake concern – Jaebeom can tell because he and his bright eyes are doing absolutely nothing to help. He’s only running his hand slowly down Jaebeom’s spine, causing the hairs on his neck to rise from the hot, tingly sensation. Jaebeom is still coughing and suffering. "Here, use this." Rather than handing Jaebeom a napkin, he takes matters into his own hands by patting the wet spots on Jaebeom’s mouth and chin. 

Jaebeom places a firm hand down on Bambam’s thigh to get him to stop. It was mostly an accident that his hand ended up so high. He was aiming for Bambam’s knee, believe him. 

“I’m good,” Jaebeom coughs one last time. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then, enjoy your meal, Director Im.”

“Call me hyung,” Jaebeom finds himself saying. 

Bambam looks at him in surprise, but it only lasts a moment before he smirks and overlaps his hand on the one Jaebeom has on his thigh. “Okay, _hyungnim_ ,” he amends. Jaebeom supposes even Bambam can’t ignore their positions at work. He squeezes their hands and rides them up even higher. 

Jaebeom starts overheating in his suit. He’s lucky that this is all under the table.

“Allow me to pour you another one.”

They clink glasses. Jaebeom uses his right hand so his left can stay right where it is.

-

See, contrary to Jaebeom’s belief, he’s actually a lightweight. He thinks he can handle way more than he can and he’s awful at rejecting alcohol. That habit probably developed from when he first entered the workforce as a complete newbie – and as a newbie, it’s _unthinkable_ to refuse a drink from a superior. It’s awful, but petty things like that can cost one their job. Jaebeom has seen it happen one too many times, especially for women. Ever since striking gold and landing himself a position as a director in a bigshot company, he’s vowed not to make it difficult for his employees the same way his previous bosses did. There’s very few people Jaebeom doesn’t have the right to refuse now. And yet, his glasses stay full. 

Bambam catches on. Well, it’s really hard fucking not to when Jaebeom is all –

“Hey… has anyone told you… you’re pretty?” Jaebeom stares at him with intense, dark eyes.

Bambam’s eyes bulge. He whips his head around, and about half of the table is looking at them. The others are too far to hear anything over the grill and loud chatter. Bambam laughs loudly, trying to turn it into a joke. He swiftly steals Jaebeom’s glass from his hand when everyone’s distracted. 

“Of course, Director Im! Everyone in the office thinks so, right? Right??” Bambam bats his lashes and pulls a comical face. Everyone chuckles and agrees. 

But Jaebeom barrels forward. He comes on even stronger in his body language, leaning over and resting his elbow on the table as if Bambam is an artwork to admire. 

“Mm… is that so?” Jaebeom beckons him over with a curl of his finger. 

Under any other circumstance Bambam would find this extremely amusing. Fascinating. Jaebeom seriously _loosens up_ when he’s drunk. He’s probably the type to remember everything and want to bash his head in the wall in the morning, too. But that’s only if it’s under control, an experience kept between the two of them. If Jaebeom keeps this up, rumors will spread like wildfire tomorrow. Jaebeom doesn’t look like he’ll be comfortable with that.

Bambam pretends to lend him an ear and then gasps. “Director Im, you’re not feeling well?” Jaebeom squints confusedly at him. “That’s not good – I’ll help send you home.” Bambam pulls him up from his seat and throws Jaebeom’s arm over his shoulder. 

“I’m fine–!” Jaebeom cuts himself off the moment they stand up. His stomach is sloshing in protest.

“What, you’re leaving already?” 

A few people turn their attention towards them after seeing them stand up. 

“Yes, Director Im–!”

“–hyung,” Jaebeom corrects, mumbling close to his ear.

“ _Director Im_ –!”

“– _hyung_ ,” he sighs, eyebrows stitching together. Bambam stares at him. Jaebeom definitely needs to be sent home. 

“Okay hyung, let’s go home,” Bambam says quietly, just to appease him. Jaebeom grins into his shoulder and puts practically all his weight into Bambam, who has to take a step back to catch the both of them from falling. “Bye everyone! Thank you! Tonight was so fun!”

Bambam quickly checks to see if Jaebeom left any belongings on the table before dipping from the party.

“The flowers…” Jaebeom frowns a little.

Ah, of course. 

Bambam picks up the bouquet and drags Jaebeom out the restaurant. Along the way to his car, Bambam hears him talking under his breath.

“…would hurt my feelings…if you left it behind… _mfph_ –!!”

Bambam sharply inhales – is Jaebeom about to throw up on him?! Oh _hell no_ , not on his YSL. 

Bambam yanks him into an empty, dark alley and supports him while he promptly empties his insides at the smell of trash. Bambam (subtly) jumps away from the splatter and gently pats Jaebeom’s back. If he knew his boss was this bad at handling alcohol, he would’ve either declined everyone’s offers on Jaebeom’s behalf or even drunk those shots himself. He wonders how Jaebeom ever survived without anyone to watch him before. 

Jaebeom bends closer to the gravel, heaving. 

“Are you done, hyung?”

It’s silent for a second, and then–

“… _bleeeeech_.”

Bambam continues to pat his back.

“…help,” Jaebeom whimpers.

Bambam purses his lips to stop himself from laughing. How cute. “Of course, hyung. That’s what I’m here for.”

-

(The following memories are some of the darkest, most horrifying parts in all of Jaebeom’s 33 years of life. If he could bash his head into the wall and forget everything, he would. If he could change his identity and move across the country, he would. If he could–

“Stop fucking whining,” Jinyoung groans. “What am I, your therapist?”

“Please.”)

-

“Oh _my_ … aren’t we moving a little too fast?” Jaebeom sputters and blushes. Bambam’s hands are roaming around his pockets, and then to his _behind_. “Oh my goshhhhh,” he slurs. But his legs go slack anyway.

Bambam is struggling to keep Jaebeom standing. He’s also getting a little frustrated because Jaebeom won’t stop moving around. “Jaebeom hyung,” he starts sternly. 

“… _Oof._ ” Jaebeom kind of likes the tone of that.

“I need your car keys. And your address. I’m going to have to drive you and your car home.”

Wow, since when was Bambam so mature and responsible? He always acts so carefree and jubilant at work. That’s kind of hot. But comprehension went over Jaebeom’s head maybe fifteen minutes ago. 

“Drive me where?”

“Home.”

“Where is that?” 

Bambam laughs, half out of frustration and the other half over Jaebeom’s ridiculous state. “You don’t know where home is?”

“…Why would I know where you live??”

Bambam finally successfully fishes Jaebeom’s keys out of his pocket. With some struggling, they get into the car.

Aaaaand bad news.

Bambam drives with one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. 

Jaebeom has never even once considered himself a thirsty person. But it’s like all these years of loneliness and sad wanks of shame in the night have accumulated into a force of horniness to be reckoned with. All this _energy_ is flowing straight to his pants, and it gets worse every time Bambam furrows his eyebrows at a rude car that just cut him off or when the passing streetlights cast dancing shadows on his chiseled cheekbones. Bambam sits with his thighs slightly spread and the gold buckle of his leather belt is taunting Jaebeom to, well, “ _remove me_ ” or something like that. Jaebeom doesn’t know who he is anymore. He also doesn’t know how to flirt so he’s just staring at Bambam’s profile like a creep while trying to think of a clever pickup line that might make him laugh. 

Things turn for the better when Bambam single-handedly figures out where to park Jaebeom’s car _and_ how to get up to his penthouse.

“What’s your passcode?” Bambam is met with silence. He looks at Jaebeom, exasperated, and then sighs when he sees the goofy, wide smile on Jaebeom’s face. “Hyung, please cooperate. You need to go to bed.”

“I dunno.”

“Huh…?”

“But it kinda goes like _bleep bleep bloop_ ,” Jaebeom mimics the sound of the keypad with different notes. 

"Bleep bleep – you know what? Fine, I'll work with that. Keep saying it, hyung." Bambam pushes all the numbers and listens to the sound each one makes.

" _Bleep bleep_."

_Bzzt_. The keypad vibrates every time Bambam hits a wrong number. How many tries does he even get before they're locked out forever? 

_Bzzt_.

Jaebeom starts flat out singing his supposed passcode. Bambam won't question why he actually sounds pretty good right now.

_Bzzt_.

"Hyung??? Are you sure you don't remember??"

"No?"

"No meaning yes or no meaning no?"

"Wha?"

Bambam gives up and grabs Jaebeom's hand, guiding it towards the door. "Give it a try."

" _Bleep bleep bloop_." Turns out Jaebeom has been singing nonsense (big surprise), but his muscle memory saves the day by granting them entry into his house in one try. Bambam lets out the biggest sigh of relief. Almost there.

He heads in first to prop the door open and gets attacked by five hungry cats.

-

("That's the end of the story, right? You've got to tell me that's the end of the story."

"There's more," Jaebeom reports gravely.)

-

Bambam is a lover of cats, but he still screams when three of them climb and dig their claws into his expensive pants. Jaebeom has taken off only one shoe and is looking like he might just pass out on an end table, safety of the porcelain vase occupying that same space be damned. At first he’s just putting his hand on it, but then his torso gets closer and closer to the surface. Bambam runs with three cats on him and jumps over the other two hissing on the floor. 

“Director!!” Bambam lunges only a split second before Jaebeom falls over. The cats move out of the way. 

Bambam lands painfully on his back despite the fluffy rug beneath him – and then to add onto his misery, Jaebeom falls on top of him and knocks his chin in with his hard head. At least he didn’t bite on his tongue or anything like that.

“Ow ow ow _ow_.”

Jaebeom props up on his elbows, vision spinning. He squints at Bambam to focus better. For some reason, he looks surprised. “Bambam?” He laughs. “What are you doing down thereeee?”

The cats are back to surrounding them, probably begging Jaebeom for food. Bambam tries to get up, but Jaebeom doesn’t budge on top of him. He plops back down, weak and tired. He never had that much muscle to begin with and dragging a bigger, wider man around for the past hour and a half has probably been the most exercise he’s gotten in years. Bambam feels something warm settle on his foot. 

“I’m. Resting,” Bambam decides to say. 

Wait a minute, something smells like _cat shit_.

“Oh. What a weirdo.” Jaebeom smiles fondly at him. Bambam stares, speechless, because he’s never seen Jaebeom look at him like that before. 

Jaebeom cuddles into his neck and gets all comfortable as if he’s decided to stay there forever. “I like you though.”

-

("You confessed. Drunk. Right after your cat shat on his shoes."

"Nora's old and blind in one eye," Jaebeom defends. "She shits on my shoes too."

“I told you to go out and live a little, not go out and embarrass yourself,” Jinyoung deadpans.

“Jinyoung, _please_.” Jaebeom sniffles.)

-

Jaebeom wakes up in bed the next morning with a splitting headache and wave after wave of exquisite nausea in the form of absolute humiliation. No amount of thrashing under his blanket could ease his pain. No amount of time in the hot shower could wash away his shame. The memories of last night flooding his brain is making him want to cry. _How_ is he going to face Bambam ever again?! Not only did he act disgracefully as a superior, he also confessed to having feelings for his own secretary!!! It's _got_ to be a breach of conduct somewhere. Jaebeom wouldn't be surprised if he got a filed complaint for harassment soon.

He walks out to find all his cats fed and a nice little note to "take care!" It feels even worse that Bambam is so nice. Jaebeom suddenly wants to call his parents and go on vacation.

But it's a Friday and he still has to go to work. Cut to Jaebeom now, slumped in his chair in his office at the crack of dawn. He's so early there might only be one janitor somewhere in this entire skyscraper. Might.

He's also wearing his darkest pair of sunglasses to work so he doesn't have to meet _anyone's_ eyes throughout the day. A few hours pass by and his employees start checking in for a new day. He immediately blacks out his office and puts up a "Do not disturb" sign.

-

"Good morning!" 

"Good morning!" Bambam replies cheerfully. He eyes the bagel in his co-worker's hand as he puts his briefcase down. "Oooo, is that from the break room?"

"Yep. Recently stocked. You should pick out the good stuff before everyone raids it."

"Did Director Im get one yet?"

"You know, just because you're his secretary doesn't mean you have to prioritize him in these things. I know the previous Secretary Park definitely didn't, HAHA! The snacks are fair game!"

Bambam smiles. "I know, but I want to." He looks over at Jaebeom's office. It's closed from view, which is unusual. They usually are always in sight of each other. "Is he here yet?" Bambam questions.

Nod. "He seems busy though. There's even a sign up."

"Oh." Bambam looks at the sign curiously. "Well, I'm going ahead then."

Bambam walks into the break room and opens up the cooler first. He personally bought and hid two packs of strawberry milk at the very back of the bottom row, where no one will think to move all the water bottles aside. He doesn’t think anyone else in the office drinks anything but coffee, but he still wants to make sure his efforts aren’t going to the wrong person. He picks up a fresh bagel with poppy seeds on it and spreads cream cheese onto both halves before heading towards Jaebeom’s office.

He knocks. “Hyungnim?”

Silence.

He tries the door handle, but it’s locked. “I got you a bagel and strawberry milk this morning.”

“No thank you!” Bambam hears faintly from the inside. 

Well, alright. 

Bambam goes back to his desk and eats everything himself, drawing up his emails and anything else Jaebeom might have forwarded to him. As expected, there’s a decent amount of work to get through, so he rolls his chair in and starts tackling them one by one. Throughout the morning, a few coworkers pass by to enter Jaebeom’s office with some papers. Bambam pays it no mind, as he’s got a few phone calls to make.

But after lunch, he notices something strange. No one’s asked him to edit or proofread anything. Although it’s not his primary responsibility, people generally want him to act as a buffer between themselves and Jaebeom. And besides, it’s probably helps that Bambam highlights all the important things so Jaebeom can quickly glance over the paperwork and move on. Even messages or deliveries from other departments go to him first. But today, they go straight into Jaebeom’s office. 

Bambam decides to corner Mark on his ten-minute break.

“Hey!” Bambam slides next to him and put an arm around his shoulder. If Mark flinches in surprise and spills his coffee, Bambam pretends he didn’t see anything and smiles. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, uh, fine, I guess? How about you?”

“I’m good too, thanks for asking.”

Mark wipes the counter and sips his coffee. 

“Is it just me or is the office really quiet today?” Bambam asks casually as he checks for dirt underneath his nails.

“Really?” Mark raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t notice. But, you know, I’m not the one with the isolated desk.” 

“Yeah, but…” Bambam puts a finger to his lips, chin resting on his hand in deep contemplation. “No one’s handed me their report today.”

“Didn’t you get the email?” Mark says… and then realizes he shouldn’t have said that. _Obviously_ Bambam didn’t get the email if he had to ask about that. He shoves his hand in his pocket, fidgeting with miscellaneous junk in his pocket nervously. Bambam might look innocent but he knows how to corner someone. And Mark’s a mouse in the cheese trap. 

“Oh? No,” Bambam’s voice rises. “Maybe Director Im forgot to include me in it. Could you forward it to me?”

“Uhm.”

“Why?” Bambam squeezes Mark’s shoulder a little. “Am I not supposed to see it?”

“Oh, haha, it’s nothing like that,” Mark dismisses. Silently, he thinks of the strong language used to warn everyone not to bother Secretary Bhuwakul from his duties today, as he’s “had a hard time recovering from last night’s party.” Especially if it’s for menial tasks like proofreading and delivery to Director Im’s office. Mark doesn’t want to comment on how it looked like Director Im was probably the one having a hard time recovering considering how he drank more than anybody there that night. 

“Alright,” Bambam nods. “Then I’ll be expecting it from you in about…” He looks at his watch. “Four minutes.” Mark frowns at the fact that Bambam is keeping track of his break time. “Thank you!” He beams. 

He walks out with a spring in his step. Mark sighs.

Bambam taps his fingers on his desk, waiting for Mark to finish. He swirls in his chair once or twice and eyes Mark’s retreating figure to the other side of the floor with anticipation. Once the notification pops up, Bambam doesn’t hesitate to click right away. He sweeps over the contents in a split second and – 

“I see.” Bambam grins behind his hand, shoulders shaking from his barely contained snickering. 

It appears that Jaebeom is embarrassed about his behavior last night. And as a mature adult, he has decided to avoid Bambam, his own secretary, indefinitely. 

Bambam looks over at the “Do not disturb” sign amusedly. He imagines Jaebeom arriving early in the morning, panicking, and rolling with the first plan that came to mind on how to avoid Bambam. 

That’s fine. There’re only a few hours left of work and Bambam will be waiting outside whenever he’s ready to come out.

-

_Why isn’t he leaving!!!!!!_ Jaebeom screams in his mind as he stares at Bambam, who’s playing on his phone, right outside without any indication of leaving for the day. _It’s a Friday!! A weekend!!! Go home!_

The glass walling his office is switched to a one-way tint, which has been on ever since he’s arrived. Everyone is allowed to leave at 4PM but now they’re approaching 5:30PM. Doesn’t Bambam have other things to do? He’s so popular, surely he has plans for the weekend.

Jaebeom paces around his office for a bit, but then a thought about it making him hungry faster crosses his mind so he stops. He’s bored – he’s done everything he could have possibly done today, and he wants to at least go home and play with his cats. Who knew his productivity would increase tenfold while trying to avoid someone?? Jaebeom considers pretending he doesn’t remember anything, but Bambam left a note right next to his phone on the bedside table. That means Jaebeom should at least thank him for taking him home safely and being kind enough to feed his cats while he was intoxicated. 

But Jaebeom doesn’t trust he can keep a straight face if Bambam asks him anything after that. 

He’s so busy pitying himself he doesn’t notice Bambam is already at his door until he knocks.

Jaebeom startles. And fumbles around. And rips his watch off before it can start ringing due to his increased heart rate again. (Piece of shit. Why did he even buy it…)

What should he do? But it’s obvious he and Bambam are the only ones left because he never took a step out of his office. 

“Sir.”

“U _h_.” Jaebeom’s voice cracks. Oh my god he hopes Bambam didn’t hear that. “Yes?”

“Can I come in?”

“I’m busy at the moment,” he lies. 

“Really? Is there anything I can help with?” 

“No, not at all. Thank you, Bambam.”

But Bambam doesn’t leave, still hanging out in front of the door. Jaebeom is on the edge of his seat. 

“Well then, can I have a moment of your time to talk about personal matters?”

Jaebeom’s heart starts _pounding_ in unknown fear. He clenches his fists. Well, this is it. It’s the same concept as ripping off a bandaid instead of peeling it off slowly. He just needs to get this over with, and then he can figure out how to deal with his secretary thinking he’s a terrible, perverted boss later. And this isn’t even considering the fact that Jaebeom misunderstood the work dinner invitation as a _date_. 

“Yes, come in.”

Bambam opens the door gently and slides in. He tucks his hair behind his ear while closing the door behind him. Today, Bambam has on a periwinkle turtleneck and straight black trousers. There are less accessories, but he’s always got his signature leather boots on. 

Never mind, Jaebeom’s not ready. Please help, he’s not prepared to be rejected by the most beautiful person he’s ever had the opportunity to meet and will ever meet. 

“Hi,” Bambam smiles warmly as he approaches Jaebeom’s desk. 

“Hi. You chose a good time; I was just about to leave the rest for tomorrow.” Jaebeom waves his hand vaguely over the stack of papers. He hopes Bambam doesn’t pay attention to the fact that they’re all folded at the staples from being read and signed. 

“That’s a relief. I didn’t want to bother you, so I waited until you were done.”

Great. Jaebeom feels bad now. He supposes he’ll cut to the chase. “Before you say anything, I want to thank you for dealing with me yesterday. I know it must’ve been hard, and I acted out of line. Feel free to report me and seek any compensation from the Human Resources department.” 

“Huh?” Bambam tilts his head. (Fuck, even that’s cute.) “Oh no… I wasn’t here to report you or anything like that!” He laughs.

Jaebeom purses his lips, reddening. He lowers his head to avoid eye contact. “Well. That is very nice of you. I definitely deserve it.”

Bambam pretends to think about it. “Maybe,” he agrees, especially with what happened _after_ a certain moment. “But I think I was at fault too for causing a misunderstanding.” 

Jaebeom tries to keep the sinking disappointment from showing. There it is, his rejection. “No, it was just – I didn’t pay attention to Ms. Park’s invitation earlier in the day so I thought…”

“It’s okay. I’m kind of glad it happened.” 

Jaebeom looks up in surprise. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me,” Bambam says sheepishly, lips curled into a small little smile… he looks stunning in the setting sunlight. “You were always strictly polite, and you never really responded well to my jokes.”

Jaebeom stares a little, and then catches himself in the act. “I don’t really know how to react to them.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why it was so fun for me,” Bambam giggles. 

Jaebeom huffs. 

“Now, one question.” Bambam lays both hands on the table, torso leaned towards Jaebeom. “ _Hyung_ , why are you avoiding me when you know how I feel?” He stares deep into Jaebeom’s eyes, fearlessly. 

“What?” Jaebeom’s mouth drops, confused. Immediately, Bambam frowns.

“You don’t remember?”

“I… well, I said I liked you and then I fell asleep, right?” Jaebeom pales. Don’t tell him there’s _more_ he doesn’t remember. Everything up until then was already bad enough for a lifetime!

Bambam sighs. “So, you remember everything but the most important part?”

Jaebeom licks his dry lips. 

Bambam walks around the table and twirls Jaebeom’s chair to make them face each other. “I’ll remind you. I said I like you too.” Jaebeom’s feeble heart is already jumping to his throat at this point, but nothing will prepare him for the next heart attack that would almost make him slide off his chair. “And then, you did _this_.” 

Bambam untucks his turtleneck from his pants and pulls it overhead while Jaebeom gapes like a fish. Once it’s off, Bambam chucks it aside like it’s worth nothing, baring his slim, golden torso all for Jaebeom to see. Jaebeom never thought he’d be able to see what kind of tattoo Bambam has so soon, but now his eyes are in for a feast and he’s _not_ complaining. He has the roman numerals “XCVII” under one arm, three faces on the other, and “KING” right down his right side. They’re the most “ _Bambam_ ” things he’s ever seen. Jaebeom clenches his jaw for some semblance of self-control. 

But before he can take his time to appreciate Bambam’s tapered waist, lightly defined muscles, and hard nipples, Bambam directs his attention towards his neck, close to the dip of his collarbone. There’s a hickey. 

Jaebeom feels his soul leaving his body. He’s never drinking ever again. “I’m _so sorry_ ,” he whispers, genuinely scared of himself. 

“I don’t mind the mark itself.” Bambam pushes Jaebeom’s legs apart so he can slot himself in between them. He puts one knee right underneath Jaebeom’s crotch and leans in so close Jaebeom can see his own reflection in Bambam’s eyes. Bambam grabs one of the armrests to support himself while the other lifts Jaebeom’s face up by his chin. His sweet, alluring scent invades Jaebeom’s nostrils like some potent aphrodisiac. “What I do mind, is you leaving me hanging. You grabbed me, marked me, and then just left me to clean up after you.” 

Jaebeom swallows, at a loss for words. Something Big is happening, and his poor mind isn’t catching up to speed. 

“So what are you going to do about that, hyung?” 

“Uhm,” Jaebeom replies intelligently.

Bambam’s eyes flicker down to Jaebeom’s lips, tongue darting out to lick his own dry ones. Heat instantly rushes down south, and all of a sudden Jaebeom is hyper-aware of that knee dangerously close to his crotch. “I said,” Bambam pauses to look up into Jaebeom’s eyes again, burning with a ferocity that both scares and turns him on. “What are you going to do about that?”

“…I’ll make it up to you,” Jaebeom replies, hypnotized. 

Bambam tilts his head. “Really, hyung?” He whispers into Jaebeom’s lips, the movement of the words making their lips brush together, breaths mingling into one. 

"Yeah," Jaebeom murmurs, feeling like he's melting as Bambam uses his thumb to pry his already pliant lips apart. The last thing he sees is the smirk on his face before Bambam sends him straight to heaven with his plush, pink lips and skillful tongue. 

Kissing Bambam is nothing short of mind-blowing – Jaebeom has never been with anyone who has discovered his weakness and exploited it _this_ fast. Only a few seconds in, and Bambam is already plunging his tongue deep into his mouth as if he owns the place. The tip of his tongue feathers along the roof of Jaebeom's mouth, making him shiver with want. Jaebeom's previously balled fists have unclenched and are subconsciously floating in midair. Half of his mind telling him he wants to _touch_. He wants to put his hands on Bambam's skin and imprint the sensation deep into his memory, so that he can feel it even in his dreams. He wants to press his fingers into his flesh and caress the lines of his muscles. But the other half is just non-functional goo, mindlessly chasing after the wet slide of Bambam's tongue against his like a starved animal. Drool slips from the corner of his mouth as they both take turns exploring each other thoroughly, alternating between sucking each other's lips red and tearing ever-so-slightly apart just to swirl their tongues together in a filthy open-mouthed kiss. 

Jaebeom moans and savors Bambam's taste. It's unique, new – something he might get quickly addicted to. When they take a brief break for air, mouths still hovering over each other, Bambam notices Jaebeom's unsure hands and makes the decision himself. He brings them both to his hips and watches Jaebeom's eyes widen with fascination, mesmerization. The open desire on his face sets Bambam on fire – he wonders exactly how far Jaebeom would be willing to go for him. 

Bambam moves their hands up his body together, making sure that Jaebeom can feel the curve of his waist, the tautness of his stomach, and the delicate lines across his decolletage. Bambam lets Jaebeom pull him closer, lets him roam his skin with greedy hands, and even lets him close his mouth over his nipple and suckle. 

Bambam arches into Jaebeom, humming appreciatively as he keeps a close watch on Jaebeom's growing, heavy bulge slowly pressing into his knee. He runs his fingers through Jaebeom’s jet black hair and can’t help the tightening in his stomach when Jaebeom traces the tattoo on his side with his lips. After a few minutes of letting Jaebeom run wild, Bambam pushes him back into his chair and tilts his face up for another round of wrecking him up. 

He takes it slow this time, pressing soft little kisses on Jaebeom’s glistening, wet lips and backing off every so often to caress his cheeks like a cherished lover. First, he sucks on his upper lip. Then, when Jaebeom is panting for more, he licks along the seam of Jaebeom’s mouth, ignoring the tongue that darts out to desperately meet his. When Bambam is sick of _that_ , he molds their lips together straight on, but leaves no room for the kiss to get any deeper. Jaebeom’s hands are secured on his waist. By the time Bambam reaches the point of giving Jaebeom’s bottom lip love and attention, Jaebeom is breathing heavily and holding back whines from the back of his throat. 

It’s so cute, the way Jaebeom struggles. His handsome face is flushed with color and his eyes are blearily blinking up at Bambam in a spell of lust. He’s clutching onto Bambam like he’s his only savior. 

Bambam circles his Adam’s apple with his thumb at the same time that he rubs his knee between Jaebeom’s legs. It easily makes Jaebeom unleash the moan he’s been holding back. 

“ _Bam_ …”

Bambam gets an idea.

“Jaebeom hyung… I really want you right now. Is that okay?” He asks sweetly into Jaebeom’s ear as his hand travels up the column of his neck. 

Jaebeom sucks in a sharp breath. “Yes.”

“Can I assume you want me too?”

“Yes.”

“Then will you make it up to me now?” He places a soft, wet kiss on Jaebeom’s jawline.

“Yes, anything you want.” The words roll off his tongue without thought. 

“In that case…” Bambam trails off and removes himself from Jaebeom. He smiles, unbelievably pretty as the light hits him in all the right angles. It’s effortless art. Every single movement of his can be framed and hung up for millions to admire. But when Jaebeom looks into his glowing, mischievous eyes, he knows he has fallen into something far beyond his imagination. 

“Get on your knees.”

Rather than demanding with his voice, he _commands_ Jaebeom with his stone-cold gaze. Jaebeom stills with shock, but his cock is twitching and hard in his pants. They maintain eye-contact as Bambam unbuckles his belt and casts it aside. He pulls the zipper down and raises an eyebrow at Jaebeom.

_Well?_

Helplessly, Jaebeom slides off the chair and falls to his knees. Bambam smirks, victorious as he closes the distance between them and strokes the back of Jaebeom’s head. He scratches his nape lightly, enjoying the feeling of the short hairs on his fingertips.

“Good boy,” Bambam coos, bringing Jaebeom’s face to his clothed crotch. 

Jaebeom doesn’t even think about how offensive that is. He doesn’t think about how he’s five years older _and_ he’s Bambam’s boss. He just thinks about how _nice_ it is to hear something like that and to have someone caress his neck. He thinks about his nose and lips pressed into Bambam’s boxers and _feeling_ the outline of his balls and cock. He thinks about how his own are aching in his pants and how thrilling it is to finally have variation from the usual quick jerk-off. 

Jaebeom grabs onto Bambam’s thighs and nuzzles into the heady scent of sex. 

“Mm,” Bambam hums appreciatively as Jaebeom noses up his hard length. “That’s right, hyung. Look at how hard I am.” He grinds his bulge into Jaebeom’s face, causing Jaebeom to let out puffs of hot air that Bambam can feel through the cotton. 

Bambam lets out a grunt. “Look at how much I want you.” 

Jaebeom swallows thickly. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s practically _salivating_ in anticipation. All the rubbing of Bambam’s groin against his face is making his lips sore – and he’s burning with the need to have a taste of dick instead.

“Let me…” Jaebeom gasps, not bothering to finish his sentence as he rushes to hook his thumbs into the elastic band of Bambam’s boxers. He pulls it down, letting Bambam’s hard length spring up right in front of him, barely missing hitting his cheek. Jaebeom nearly ruts into the floor at the sight. He should have known Bambam’s cock would be as pretty as he is. It’s pink and long, not so much girthy, and shiny with precum at the very tip. Jaebeom laps it up before the action can even register in his brain. 

Bambam hisses from the hot contact of Jaebeom’s tongue and his cock. “That feels good, hyung.” He hooks his thumb into the corner of Jaebeom’s mouth. His large, rougher hands makes Jaebeom look even more submissive. “What else can you do with that long tongue of yours…?” Bambam murmurs, looking down at him with a challenge. “Can you show me how good you are?”

Jaebeom’s lashes flutter as he nods and briefly sucks on Bambam’s thumb. Bambam doesn’t remove it from his mouth though. He rotates his hand so that he can have leverage on Jaebeom’s chin. With a strong grip, he guides Jaebeom over to the tip of his cock and uses his thumb to stretch Jaebeom’s lips around the head. Bambam’s jaw tightens, heat coiling down his belly at the short glimpse of Jaebeom’s eyes rolling back the moment his cock enters his mouth. 

Jaebeom gives long sucks on the head, puckering his lips and swirling his tongue on the slit from the inside. The salty taste of precum makes him aware of his own, probably forming a wet spot in his pants this very moment. But _God_ , does Bambam feel good on his tongue. He’s clean and trimmed and skin soft and smooth. He’s the perfect amount of weight in his mouth too. Jaebeom drools around the head at the thought of shoving the whole length down his throat. But first – he lets go with a pop. The string of spit that connects them snaps and falls on his chin. Jaebeom flattens his tongue and licks a long, wet stripe down to the base of Bambam’s length. He does it again, slowly, and relishes in how Bambam moans above him and digs his fingers deeper into Jaebeom’s hair. Jaebeom decides to engulf him as much as he can right then and there, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down.

“You’re so hot, hyung. You paint such a pretty picture on my dick.”

Jaebeom flushes, but can’t deny how the words are egging him on. His thighs twitch, and he can feel his briefs becoming hot and sticky. Jaebeom alternates between kissing the underside of Bambam’s cock and wrapping his tongue around as much as he can to wet the shaft. Just as he finishes getting Bambam nice and slick, Bambam pulls his head back and directs him elsewhere. 

With his other hand, Bambam grips the base of his cock and lifts it upwards closer to his stomach. “Suck,” is all he says when Jaebeom is pushed right in front of his balls. 

Bambam grins, murmuring sweet compliments when he feels Jaebeom obediently licking and sucking one into his mouth. He’s pleasantly surprised, and so, so pleased to find out that Jaebeom is so good and pliant. Considering how straight-laced he is about work, Bambam thought he would be more reluctant to do anything he’s asked.

Bambam looks up and away from Jaebeom working eagerly with his mouth. There’s something empowering about staring down at a cityscape while having your boss suck on your balls. Bambam wonders how far he can take this.

“Hyung…” Bambam waits until he gets Jaebeom's attention. "Open wide for me." He slides his length in as deep as he can past those stretched red lips. Jaebeom swallows and hums around his cock, drawing a pleasured sigh out of Bambam. Bambam rocks into his mouth, building up a rhythm for the both of them. Then, once Jaebeom gets the hang of it, he slows to a stop and simply watches Jaebeom go down on him with heated eyes. 

After a moment or two, Bambam uses the pointed toe of his boot to trace up the outline of Jaebeom’s bulging arousal. 

The shock of pleasure from being suddenly touched makes Jaebeom gasp and choke – but Bambam won’t let him move from his position. So a prickle of tears forms in his eyes as he struggles to breathe through his nose and fight against his instinct to spit Bambam out of his mouth. He desperately needs to cough. The sheer willpower that he’s exerting right now just to keep his mouth open and plugged deserves a reward. 

Bambam continues to move his foot up and down while Jaebeom starts shaking and spreading his knees further apart. The feeling of the boot pressing down on his groin is a bit rougher than Jaebeom is used to, but he still closes his eyes and mewls at the sensation. A mix of drool and precum drips from the corner of his lips and trickles down his chin. His cock is hard and _throbbing_. Jaebeom can’t think or see straight. He can only taste Bambam deep in the back of his throat and feel his thighs quiver. His hands are practically clawing on Bambam’s legs.

“You like that?” Bambam combs the stray hairs away from Jaebeom’s eyes. “You like when I step on you?” He puts even more pressure on Jaebeom, smirking down at him when he hears a muffled moan. Jaebeom sucks sloppily in response, tongue moving against the underside of his shaft. Bambam shudders, maybe grips Jaebeom’s hair a little too hard, and shallowly thrusts his hips. It feels so good that if he doesn’t concentrate, he might lose himself in the pleasure of having Jaebeom worship his dick and ending things too quickly. 

Jaebeom ruts against his boot, and that’s how Bambam knows it’s time. He’s needy enough for anything Bambam will give him. 

Bambam pulls out, gritting his teeth in something like frustration and disappointment when he could be fucking Jaebeom’s mouth into completion. He reminds himself that it’s for the better – because he knows he wants to bend Jaebeom over and ram him into his desk instead. 

Bambam guides Jaebeom up to his feet. His legs are unsteady from kneeling for so long on the floor, but that’s okay. He won’t be standing for long. 

“You’re so cute, Jaebeom hyung,” Bambam says softly and leans in to kiss his red, swelling lips. Jaebeom lets out a little whine in protest but nothing more; he’s breathless and trembling under Bambam’s hands. He’s so aroused he can feel himself leaking. He kisses back, and wonders what it’s like for Bambam to taste himself like this. 

“The more I find out about you, the more I like you.” Bambam rakes his teeth on his bottom lip. Jaebeom whimpers, already so sensitive from sucking dick. But more importantly, his heart thuds. Jaebeom feels the same way. The more he finds out about Bambam… the more he falls.

“I… like you too,” Jaebeom whispers between their kisses. It’s satisfying to be able to confess so honestly. _Without_ being drunk.

Bambam hums, smiling against his lips. He reaches down to grab two handfuls of Jaebeom’s ass, enjoying the sound of his breath hitching. “I wanna fuck you,” he says crudely. 

Jaebeom suddenly finds himself backed up against his desk. “O-oh. _Oh_ ,” he groans, knees wobbling when Bambam palms his bulge while licking up his bared neck. Jaebeom blushes – he can’t believe – he never imagined – but _yes_. 

Jaebeom clears enough space for himself in record time, and Bambam laughs behind his hand at how eager he is. 

“Cute.”

Jaebeom protests again, more vocally this time. “I’m not cute. I’m sexy.”

Bambam bites down on his grin. He removes Jaebeom’s belt, rips off his shoes, and yanks his pants and briefs all the way down to the floor. “You can be both, hyung.” He eyes Jaebeom’s hard, leaking cock, standing proud against his stomach. Bambam wraps his hand around it and tugs. Jaebeom jerks into his hand, head rolling back and mouth falling open. He sighs wantonly, toes curling as Bambam pumps his cock up and down, spreading his precum. “You’re _especially_ sexy like this. I could fuck you until nightfall and then some.” 

“Bambam…” Jaebeom gasps, hiding his red face. It’s amusing that he’s embarrassed _now_ , when he was just on his knees slobbering over Bambam’s length and humping just because Bambam rubbed his crotch with the point of his leather boots. But then again, maybe Jaebeom’s not used to being like this: sweating through his black tie and white dress shirt, undressed from the waist down and legs wide open for Bambam to play with. 

“I’ll buy _you_ flowers next time. On a real date,” Bambam promises. He fishes for his wallet, positive there’s a packet of lube somewhere. 

Jaebeom melts, “You don’t have to.” 

“Do you not like them?” And yes, there is a packet. Bambam can’t find a condom though.

“Well, I do.” Jaebeom just doesn’t get them often. He’s usually the one giving, not receiving. 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll buy you red roses. One for each mark I leave on you.”

Jaebeom feels his heart racing and his cock twitching at the promise – how is he supposed to respond to that? 

“I don’t have a condom, but I’m clean. Do you still want to continue?” Bambam asks.

“Yes.” Jaebeom doesn’t even hesitate. “I’m clean too.” 

Bambam tears the packet of lube open and squirts some onto his fingers. “There’s not a lot of lube either. It’s going to be rough.”

“I can take it,” Jaebeom replies as he throws his legs over Bambam’s shoulders, who readily accepts it and smiles into his left thigh. Bambam caresses his skin with his clean hand and starts sucking love marks into his soft, meaty thighs. One slick finger prods at his entrance.

“Good boy.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Jaebeom moans at _those words_ again, feeling the intrusion. Bambam bites and licks away the pain. “ _Ahh_.” Jaebeom struggles to find something to hold on to. He hasn’t done this in so long, which makes it even more exciting. He’s incredibly tight; even one finger pushing into him is a bit of a struggle. He tries his best to relax and welcome the stretch, but his body still involuntarily clenches sometimes. 

Bambam distracts him with marks on his thighs – and an occasional, _highly appreciated_ suck on his pulsing shaft – while he shoves a second finger in his ass and scissors him open. It burns, because there isn’t enough lube and Jaebeom understands very well that every saved drop will count when it comes time for Bambam to wet his cock. So he grits his teeth, curls his toes, and stays still as Bambam twists his long, knobby fingers inside him. 

“You’re doing so well, hyung.” Bambam fondles one ass cheek and tongues away the precum from Jaebeom’s head. All that does is make him twitch, and leak some more. “So pretty.”

Jaebeom groans, legs quivering. Bambam adds a third finger and fucks him with those three. “You’re the pretty one…”

Bambam chuckles and looks into Jaebeom’s eyes from between his legs. “And? How does it feel to get fucked by a pretty boy?” He curls his fingers and drags them along Jaebeom’s walls.

Jaebeom bites his lip, face strewn in pleasure as he bucks his ass into Bambam’s fingers. “Good. So good,” he pants. 

“Yeah?” Bambam rubs along his hot, velvety ass, searching for Jaebeom’s prostate so he knows where to pound his cock into. It takes a few moments, knuckle-deep, until his fingers hit a hard spot. Jaebeom immediately spazzes and clenches around his fingers. His head also almost gets crushed between Jaebeom’s thighs but Bambam can forgive that. 

Jaebeom lets out a wanton moan, cock bouncing into the air as his hips lifts off the table uncontrollably. 

Bambam groans too, set on fire by the need to split Jaebeom in two with his cock. 

“Fuck me,” Jaebeom gasps. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” he chants, begging as Bambam circles around his prostate. He can’t hold it in much longer if Bambam keeps doing this, and he wants to come while being stuffed full. 

Luckily Bambam is on the same mindset, hurrying to duck out of Jaebeom’s thighs and pouring the rest of the lube over his hard length. He hisses in pleasure at the difference in temperature and the brief strokes from tip to base. Meanwhile, Jaebeom fully collapses on his back and spreads his legs like a whore, putting his clenching asshole on display. 

“ _Jaebeom hyung_ ,” Bambam moans as he grabs the back of Jaebeom’s knee to lift it up even further. His other hand is lining up his cock with his rim. He pushes in slowly – “Tight. _Oh my god_ , you’re so tight.” 

Jaebeom chokes, delirious with the feeling of Bambam filling him up. “Please… _please_ …”

“I know, I know,” Bambam soothes him, grunting in between the pauses. Bambam bottoms up, inserted all the way to his base. Jaebeom is so _hot_ , and there’s just the right amount of friction to get him riled up and shaking. He’s not going to last long either, already strung tight from the way Jaebeom sucked him off. 

He gets straight to the point, angles himself where he remembers his fingers were, and snaps his hips. Both of them groan loudly when the tip of his cock slams into Jaebeom’s prostate. 

“Bambam!!” Jaebeom shouts, eyes flying open. Liquid heat accumulates in his belly. His balls are already tightening, cock about to blow. He quickly grabs his base to try and hold back as much as he can. It feels incredible – he’s aching, and he’s so full – but he really doesn’t want to come from one single thrust. He didn’t endure for so long just to have his high end so quickly. 

Bambam gets what he wants.

He pounds into Jaebeom relentlessly, watching himself enter and abuse Jaebeom’s pink, stretched entrance with rapid speed. He hits Jaebeom’s sweet spot dead on with every thrust. The precision of it would be unbelievable if Jaebeom wasn’t currently convulsing on his desk lewdly, wailing Bambam’s name, and squirting thick ropes of come all over them. 

Even when tightening his hand around his cock, Bambam is fucking him so good he just _loses it_. His ass clenches and creates an even harsher suction as he orgasms. Jaebeom is completely red from the neck up. His eyes are sewn shut and his shirt is drenched in sweat, sticking to his chest. His dick continues to jump and drip as Bambam fucks him through the entire journey. He vaguely hears Bambam moaning above him, chasing his own orgasm, but his senses are melting and reeling from the intense white hot pleasure. 

Then, the sensitivity kicks in. Jaebeom whimpers, shaking. Although he just came, a sweet satisfaction still curls deep inside him from seeing Bambam pulling his legs wide apart and stuffing his cock inside fast and deep. 

It’s even better when Bambam’s pretty lips fall apart, drooling as he comes inside of Jaebeom. 

The hot liquid coating his walls makes his toes curl. 

They both catch their breath, slowly regaining composure. They make eye contact and can’t help the smile that curls on their lips. Something about seeing Bambam’s disheveled appearance, which is so different from his usual pristine clothes and carefully styled hair, makes Jaebeom grow fonder. 

Bambam slips out. He tugs gently on Jaebeom’s tie to lead him off the table. They don’t need to speak to know that they’re going to meet halfway for a long, deep kiss.

-

The elevator dings just in time as Mark walks out of Jaebeom’s office with his report. 

“Oh hey,” he greets Bambam. He’s two hours late. “You’re here – with roses?” His eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

“Hi Mark!” Bambam grins. He doesn’t answer Mark’s question.

Now, Bambam always looks fancy and expensive, but today he looks _godly_. Like, he’s out on a mission to bed somebody. His hair is pushed away from his face, a silver pair of round glasses rests on his nose bridge, and his lips are extra glossy. He has on a black pinstripe suit that fits amazing on his body. Mark thought he was used to Bambam’s flashiness within the first week but, well. Maybe not. 

Wow. 

He’s so stunned he forgets what else he wanted to say.

Bambam walks to his desk and pulls out a pen and a piece of paper. He scribbles something on it really quick, sticks a piece of tape at the top, and walks confidently to Jaebeom’s office with it.

“Mark, could you do me a favor? Tell everyone not to enter Jaebeom’s office today.” He sticks the makeshift sign on the door. 

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure.”

“Thanks, Mark.” Bambam heads inside with the roses. 

Mark hears the click of the lock. He goes back to his desk dazedly. As he pulls the chair out to his seat –

“Yo, Bambam just called Director Im by name,” he realizes.

“Huh?” A coworker grunts, annoyed by the disruption. 

Mark stares at his computer screen, doing nothing. 

There’s a new king around here, and his name is Bambam.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt: so how about a pwp?
> 
> me: ya sure but how about I give you roughly 10k of plot first?
> 
> in other words, please shoot me. ( [twt](https://twitter.com/tremmy_chii) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tremmy_chii) )


End file.
